


Danger

by the_quiet_void



Series: AngelHusk Fanfiction ❤️❤️ [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel is smart, Angel wants to be redeemed, Asshole Valentino, Blushing, Comfort, Comforting Husk, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Husk is protective of Angel, Husk loves Angel, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Husk, Romance, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_void/pseuds/the_quiet_void
Summary: Angel runs away from Valentino. Husk can't help but come and save him. They are two idiots in love!
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Valentino
Series: AngelHusk Fanfiction ❤️❤️ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604254
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -
> 
> While writing, I wanted to throw hands with Valentino for being mean to Angel! Angel deserves to be happy, and Husk can help with that!

Angel Dust was walking down the street to get to the Happy Hotel. He had just barely slipped out of the studio and hoped Val didn’t come looking for him. The moon hung long in the sky and stars twinkled in the light of Pentagram City.

He pulled a cigarette from his coat’s pocket and lit it with a light from his other. One set of arms was crossed as he smoked. He immediately felt the nicotine buzz and relaxed into its familiarity. 

-

He was only about fifty feet from the door and stomped out the cigarette when a car screeched to a halt next to him. He looked over at it out of instinct.

_Shit. Valentino._

The limo was sleek and black with a heart hood ornament. Angel could see his silhouette through the black tinted windows. His heart beat loudly in his chest. 

_Val is going to kill me. He can’t know I’m staying here._

Valentino got out of the car and towered over Angel. He instinctively backed up a few steps. Angel looked away from him at the distance to the hotel doors. He took one last look at Valentino’s wide smile and gold tooth before bolting to the door. Valentino grabbed one of his wrists, and Angel saw the anger simmering behind the heart-shaped glasses. He gulped, fear crawling across his skin.

-

Husk didn’t get much sleep to begin with. It was usually naps on the couch, or he would stumble to his room early in the morning. In this moment, Husk was curled in a ball on the couch in the lobby. Yelling from outside woke him from his slumber, but when he heard Angel’s voice pleading at someone, he shook off sleep and stumbled to the front doors.

As he opened it, the first thing he saw was Angel and Valentino, the goddamn cockroach or moth I suppose. Angel’s face erupted in surprise until a loud slap echoed across the area. Husk saw red as the spider’s face bloomed like a red flower of pain. 

Angel stumbled back but didn’t fall. He didn't want this anymore, so he made a decision that just might get him killed. His voice steadied, saying, “Val, I ain’t goin’ back to the studio. I want to get better, and I can’t be there to do it.”

Valentino spoke but not before leaning down and pulling Angel’s face towards him. “Angel, baby, why would you leave the studio and waste my time with this? Redemption? Are you fucking kidding me? We’re leaving now, and don’t even think of doing otherwise.” He roughly let go and went to walk towards the car.

Angel moved to grab his wrist. He had barely graced the fur on his coat when Valentino turned around and put a gun under his chin. Husk’s fur stood up, and the wings had extended fully to the nearly fifteen feet wingspan.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare, you piece of shit!” Furious, Husk stalked towards him, murder in his eyes.

Valentino turned around and sneered at Husk, cocking the gun. “One of Alastor’s little lackeyes, I see. What’re you gonna do, kitty? Scratch me?”

“Get the fuck outta Alastor’s territory, you fuckin’ prick. Angel’s done hangin’ around you and all your fuckin’ friends.”

Valentino looked warily at the hotel. He fixed him with a look promising danger and shoved the spider at him. “I will be back for you, Angel Cakes. You can’t stay here forever.”

Valentino got back into the car, and Husk turned to Angel as it sped away. His wings folded in and fur smoothed out. Gently, Husk helped him up and into the lobby.

Inside, Angel shook Husk off and headed to his room. He just wanted to cry in peace.

Husk wasn’t going to let him off that easily. “Angel, come sit down and have a drink. You need it.”

“I… can’t. I need to be alone right now.” Angel whispered.

Husk grabbed two glasses. “Angel, I respect that but being alone won’t help. Trust me.”

“Okay.” The loneliness would set in, if he went to his room, and he needed someone. And something to wash away the pain in his cheek.

Angel slid into a seat, as Husk poured two shots of vodka. 

“What happened before I came outside?” Husk drank with practiced ease.

“Nothin’, Husky.” He downed the shot, welcoming the burn.

“I ain’t stupid, ya know.”

“Fine! Whatever.” Angel paused, afraid of talking about Valentino. He felt like he was watching him, and he hated it. “This isn’t the first time I’ve tried to run from Val, but he always caught me before now.”

“Angel, you are safe here. Alastor’s name is like a curse to the average demon, but to an overlord like Mr. Mothbitch himself, it could mean war.”

Angel laughed quietly as Husk walked around to sit next to him.

“That is gonna bruise. I have somethin’ for it.” Husk held out a round container with off white cream inside.

Angel let Husk put the stuff on, and without realizing what he was doing, nuzzled into his paw on his cheek. Angel stiffened, quickly apologizing. Husk drew his claw across his soft cheek, surprised.

Husk snapped out of it and drew his paw back, blushing furiously. He looked at the ground unable to look Angel in the eyes. He didn’t know it, but Angel was looking at him curiously.

“You should get some rest Angel. It’s getting late.”

Angel decided to try something to test his theory. “Husky, love, why don’t you come to bed with me?”

Immediately, the cat’s face turned bright red, and he mumbled some excuse about being busy. Angel knew he wasn’t.

He waved a goodnight at Husk, feeling jittery and pleased. Angel couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this for someone else. He headed up to his room and soft bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed! I love to get feedback or any another comments you may have! It really helps me keep writing!
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
